


It's Just A Phase

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [22]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: dont get any ideas K, hey the relationship tag is obviously platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: sorry this is late!
Relationships: Mustard Cookie & Dr. Wasabi Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	It's Just A Phase

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is late!

" I... What are you even saying?" Hero said, sighing dramatically. " Too much has happened in the time between then and now..."

Fire-Spirit shrugged, hovering over all the cookies who were passed out on the stretchers. " When will they wake up?" He asked, looking up at me.

" Oh, who knows! Probably not anytime soon though. So don't get your hopes up." I reply. " You see, from the information I've received, they were-"

And before I could finish telling Fire-Spirit, Dr. Wasabi Cookie woke up gasping. " Ha! Satan hasn't taken me yet!" She shouted as she pumped her arms into the air. " Ooooh, hey losers!"

" ... No fair." I grumbled, quickly changing my expression to a smile. " Dr. Wasabi! I'm so glad you're away! Are you OK?"

" Perfectly fine, Aloe! Health is my last concern anyways!" She said, grinning at me. " Say, want that book you gave me?"

" Oh! Yes please!" I say, walking over to her. She pulls the large book I gave her out her coat magically. This lady scares me... " How much information did you collect...?" I flip through the pages. " Dr. Wasabi I mean no disrespect but these are all drawings of you killing things with lasers..."

" Such a smart boy you are Aloe! I did not collect any information! We didn't see that many Jellywalkers..." She sighs, putting her arms behind her head. " And if we did these guys killed em' in a second! Sucks too, I wanted to own lucky Jellywalker's finger!"

I sigh. " That's OK! It couldn't be helped! Now, who ARE all these cookies? Hero doesn't want to tell us, it seems..." I glance over at Hero, he looks away.

" These suckers? Just some nerds!" Dr. Wasabi snickered.

" Dr. Wasabi don't be difficult!" Cyborg said angrily. Yikes, I hope it doesn't get too heated in here again... " Who are they?"

" Ran into em' in the city! They had a whole caravan going. Then YOU GUYS took our stuff AND MY GRANDDAUGHTER _without_ telling me..." Dr. Wasabi grumbled. " And then they introduced this whole ' save the world' plan, and it sounded pretty nice so I stuck around!"

" Yeah, sorry about that..." Hero said, rubbing the back of his head. " She just wanted to come along since Strawberry is with us..."

" Those two, and the rumors!" Dr. Wasabi scoffed. " Kids never value their elders! I raise that kid and she abandons me in the middle of an apocalypse... I'll die some day soon now!"

" She probably left because she knew you WOULDN'T die, you're like, immortal for some reason." Cyborg said. " Mustard's been really useful anyway, decorating all the rooms so this DOESN'T look like an asylum."

" Yeah whatever." Dr. Wasabi grumbled. " Where is Mustard anyway?"

" I think she's in the living quarters." I say, rubbing my chin. " Ion Cookie Robot, can you go fetch Mustard Cookie?" I ask, it nods and off it goes to get her. What a clever little robot!

" When will everyone else wake up?" Hero said and quivered. " I really don't want to confront Cherry Blossom..."

" Suck it up you woos!" Cyborg said. " What will she do? Punch you? Ho ho, not in her state!" Cyborg went up to Cherry Blossom and poked her cheek.

" Cyborg-!" I yell. " Wait, is she dead? Look at those bags under her eyes..."

" She's been through a lot, I'm sure." Hero nodded. " And I sure as heck didn't help."

" You did what you had to do man." Aloe said patting Hero's back. Just then, Ion walked in with a very peeved Mustard, who had her arms crossed. " Let's go guys, I need some help running diagnostics."

As IF I was going to leave. With the little amount of entertainment that's in this place? No way. Luckily, I have a camera planted in every room of this place, and Ion can access it! That being said, Aloe, Hero, Ion, Fire-Spirit and I walk out of the room. Leaving Mustard and Dr. Wasabi alone in the room. (Along with 5 other unconscious cookies.)

I grab Ion's arm and drag him into our lab, no one goes there nowadays. It's just a dark room dimly lit with blinking lights, it's also decked out with random cords that power who-knows-what. " Hey Ion, project Room 42819, please."

" Cyborg Cookie, that is the room where-"

" I know Ion! Please? It'll be fun!" I say sitting down in front of him.

" Projecting Room 42819." Ion spouts, and then a few beeps are played. Soon enough, Ion's projecting a bird's eye view of the room, and I can hear the conversation.

 _" What do you want, Grandma."_ Mustard said, sweeping her hair behind her ear and groaning.

_" Don't call me grandma girly, it makes me feel old!"_

_" You are old."_

_" ... I know."_ Dr. Wasabi says, looking down. _" Why'd you leave me behind?"_

 _" Isn't it obvious? I was tired of you! You almost killed a cookie! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!"_ Mustard shouted. It seemed like she had a lot to say. _" I'd choose hanging out in a cool lab with my friends over you any day..."_

_" ... I know you would. But it would've been nice for a goodbye at least. Just a small wave even."_

_" If I were to have told you about what we were doing YOU would've told everyone! Testing on Jellywalkers is kind of frowned upon y'know!"_ Mustard once again raised her voice.

Dr. Wasabi nodded." _OK. That's all I wanted to know, you can go back now."_ She said in a monotone voice. Everything about that insane lady seemed so tame and... Dull; at that moment.

Mustard nodded and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Dr. Wasabi stared into nothingness for a moment. Then, she shed a tear, I could tell from the camera quality. Then she shed a few more, and a few more, she kept shedding tears until her eyes were like waterfalls. She quickly lifted up her goggles and stuck them on her forehead. She took the tail of her lab coat and dabbed her eyes dry, sniffling a bit. She quickly put her goggles back on a cleared her throat.

" Stop- Stop projecting Ion." I say, standing up.

" Ending projection." Ion said, after that the projection turned off with a beep. " That was 'terrifying.'" Ion says.

" I guess... I've never seen that woman show any emotion other than 'insane fruit and nut'... Should we go talk to her?" I ask.

" Yes. May we bring brownies?" Ion asks, tugging on my arm.

" Of course! To the kitchen!" Once I said that, we were off.


End file.
